DeathEnd-Mi historia
by Miakyubi
Summary: Yo llevaba una vida normal,tenia un grupo de amigos,sacaba buenas notas y mis padres eran lo mejor del mundo...Quien diría que en pocos segundos,tendria que cambiar mi vida perfecta,a una donde una herida te puede llevar a una muerte viviente,y tu único objetivo es sobrevivir sin importar el que...Esta,es mi historia de la muerte.(Es una historia original,de ninguna serie)


24 de Junio,del 2014 Navisa,Espasia.

BOOOOOY!-Grite llevabamos 10 minutos de retraso,hoy era un d a importante para Tay y por culpa de Boy llegamos tarde ,mire a Alice;ella era mi mejor amiga desde hace ya unos a chica rubia con el pelo semi-largo y rizado,ojos verdes,piel semi-tostada,alta y de buen duda una chica ,de cararcter muy fuerte, y muy alegre y a amable y eso era justo lo que nos habia unido,podia contar con ella para todo dariamos la vida la una por la otra si fuese necesario,era mi mejor amiga sin duda.

Ni modo...-me miro y suspiro-Boy no saldra nunca,es un tardon.-Frunci entrecejo. Boy era uno de mis amigos mas cercanos al igual que Tay. Pero Boy era un chico revoltoso y ruidoso,peor que un cr o como suelo que,muy apuesto con los ojos azul cielo,piel n vea,cabellos negro azabache con un look de esos de " me acabo de levantar" ,bastante esbelto con los m sculos levemente marcados,y bastante era realmente todo lo contraria a Tay en lo referente a f sico,Tay tenia una piel dorada por el sol,cabellos rubio trigo,ojos verde agua,un poco mas alto que Boy y con el cuerpo mas car cter era mas suave que el de Boy pero los dos juntos eran un par de cuidado,se pod a confiar en ellos,son de esos amigos que nunca,por nada del mundo,te dar an la espalda y si tienen que recibir la bala por ti ,lo har n sin dudarlo,Tay,Boy y Alice formaban mi grupo de amigos mas cercano cada uno era nico,los quer a tal y como eran y yo sabia que ellos a mi tambi n.  
Le sonre a Alice -Tranquila,ahora mismo bajara y nos podremos ir a la actuaci n de Tay-intente tranquilizarla,porque ni yo ,misma confiaba del todo en mis palabras,ya que uno de los incontables defectos era llegar tarde. Despu s de tres minutos,la puerta de su portal se abri ,y una cabellera negro azabache y totalmente despeinada se asomo por la fin salia,una camiseta roja,pitillos y converse negras junto a una guitarra con funda blanca a la espalda,ese era Boy.

-Perd n por la tardanza -se disculpaba mientras pon a un mano tras su cabeza y se rascaba la nuca-Es que Rasperrier no me quer a dar mi calcet n- Alice y yo re mos,Rasperrier era el gato de Boy,y siempre le hacia trastadas como esa y el era uno de los motivos por los cuales,su due o sol a llegar tarde,Recuerdo un d a en el que acompa e a Boy a casa para luego ir a reunirnos con los dem s y vi como Rasperrier le tiraba los pantalones por la ventana,fue uno de los mejores d as de mi vida ese gato era sin duda el mejor del mundo.  
-Bueno sera mejor que nos demos prisa,la actuaci n de Tay empezara en breve-la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos-Si-le respond y los 3 comenzamos a correr.

Llegamos al teatro en menos de 5 minutos,hab a mucha gente ese d a,as que intentamos entrar como pudimos,era normal que estuviera abarrotado,hoy se estrenaba " Donde los sue os cantan" era una obra nueva y que como gran escritor que era Tay creo,principalmente hab a sido solo para un trabajo de clase pero,una cosa llevo a otra y al final todo acabo en una gran obra que se representar a en el teatro principal de entrar,Tay nos esperaba sentado en una butaca de las primeras filas y al lado de el 3 mas vac as,se levanto y nos hizo se as con las manos para que nos acerc ramos.

Corr a abrazarlo-Perd n por la tardanza-se disculpo Alice al llegar junto a nosotros.  
-No pasa nada Alice-sonri -se que fue culpa de Boy -tomo asiento y Alice y yo lo hicimos junto a el en las butacas vac as a su lado.  
Oye,porque dices que fui yo?!-Le grito Boy poni ndose delante de el,Alice lo miro reprobatoriamente y contesto a su pregunta-Luchas por una batalla perdida,llegas tarde desde que que naciste,incluso en el parto llevabas una semana de retraso-Tay y yo re mos,mientras que Boy hacia un mohin y se sentaba junto a Alice en el asiento que quedaba.

Pasado 10 minutos,la obra dio comienzo,era una historia rom ntica que como no trataba del gran cl sico del amor prohibido en la poca Victoriana donde la hija del rei,Anamia amaba a uno de los criados,que t pico era,pero aun as a su profesor de lengua le hab a encantado ya que en medio de tanta tragedia hab a mucho humor y bromas que criticaban de manera sarc stica,la pol tica y las clases sociales,tanto de aquella poca como de la actual.

La obra estaba en su 2 acto,cuando repentinamente empezamos a escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la calle,la gente comenz a un estruendo y la tierra se sacudi violentamente,tuve un mal presentimiento asi que decid ponerme en acci n.  
-Alice,esto no me pinta nada bien creo que deber amos irnos.-La suger ,aunque mas que sugerencia parec a una orden que no se pod a desobedecer. -Oh,vamos Elxe,seguro que no es nada importante,debi ser un peque o terremot...-otra sacudida-  
-Tay,eh dicho que nos vamos,y nos vamos a ir-lo mire,muy gente hab a comenzado a alterarse,pronto,fuese lo que fuese que estaba aterrorizando a la gente de la calle,nos pillar a a todos y eso no estaba en mis planes.  
-Entonces,vamos y salgamos por la puerta trasera-Dijo Boy mientras se levantaba y salia al pasillo,antes de que saliera le cog del brazo.  
-No,no creo que sea una buena idea que salgamos de aqui-me gire y camine hasta las escaleras que conduc an al segundo piso y las sub lo mas r pido posible mientras los dem s me segu an,yo mire el lugar y entre a una habitaci n deje que entr semos todos y cerr con llave,recuperamos el aliento,la habitaci n estaba oscura,encend la luz y la tierra tembl de nuevo.

-Estas segura de que debimos subir aqu ? si los terremotos siguen esto se vendr abajo y nosotros no tendremos salvaci n-Se dirigi Tay hacia mi,yo lo ignore y me acerque a unas grandes cortinas de terciopelo rojo que estaban cubriendo unos grandes ventanales y las entreabr un poco,escuchamos unos gritos provenientes de la planta de abajo.  
-Pero que demonios esta pasando?-Alice iba a abrir la puerta.-  
-Ni se te ocurra abrir esa puerta..-Le dije sin girarme-  
-Porque?-me pregunto ella,y yo solo respond abriendo las cortinas.  
Al otro lado se pod a ver perfectamente como la ciudad esta plagada de zombies,las calles,las casas,los edificios...todo,todo estaba plagado de ,Boy,Tay,Alice y yo miramos la ciudad con una cara en la que se ve a f cilmente el terror. Era el fin de todo...

*Me presento,soy Mia,Mii para los amigos :),Esta es mi primera historia y me gustar a que me dijeseis que tal esta el primer cap para saber si debo de seguir o renunciar a escribir,para siempre...Espero vuestros comentarios! Matta ne :D 


End file.
